The utilization of doorstops and the alike are well known in the art. However, most, if not all, do not allow a user to readily and conveniently mount and dismount the support from the closure arms. Today, many office buildings and other commercial structures are constructed with large, heavy doors having large panels of glass or metal. In some cases, these types of doors are equipped with hydraulic-type closures to control or limit how fast or slow the door closes. Generally, these types of doors can be found at the main entrance, at emergency exits, and at the shipping entrance. Due to the heavy weight and type of construction, these types of doors can be difficult to support in an open position for prolonged periods of time, such as in the case when it is desired to transport heavy packages, furniture and large objects in and out of the main entryway or to clean at or near the door's threshold.
In some instances, the door is propped open using a built-in door stop, which is generally located at or near the bottom of the door or made part of the door closure unit by the manufacturer. Unfortunately, these types of doorstops fail or become out of adjustment over an extended period of time through frequent use. Additionally, certain fire codes prohibit the use of door-open devices that are permanently attached to the door or door hinge by the user as they can prevent the door from being shut or opened quickly during an emergency. While there are certain recognizable problems in the field using such devices, maintenance or delivery personnel may overcome the foregoing problems by inserting a portable, wedge-like device in between the floor and the bottom of the door, or may insert an object, not necessarily dedicated as a door-open device, in between the doorjamb and door, near the door's hinge, which can cause long-term damage to the door and door jamb. Although the wedge-like doorstop may work on some occasions, it may not on other occasions due to the device's tendency to slip about the floor's surface, particularly if it is waxed and/or if the door is jarred from its stationary position. Moreover, a wedge-like doorstop can be easily misplaced or prevent adequate cleaning at or near the door's threshold.
Accordingly, there still remains the need for a door support that is capable of holding a door in an open position at any desired angle as well as allowing for convenient storage on the user. The door support should be relatively inexpensive to manufacture, simple in design, easily placed into position and removed, and not be subject to damage through proper use. The present invention is directed to the foregoing needs as well as to others as explained and described in the following sections.